The Accident
by Mrs Woods
Summary: Ron made a mistake, and it took a turn for an interesting situation. INNCEST!!! but its really good i think, its my first please read and let me know what u think!!! Enjoy,R&R :)


Disclaimer: I don't own them I just write about them there very cool, but I don't own them their JKR's.  
  
Authors Note: For the record, this is my first Fan Fiction; I think it's good. I don't know if you will though. Please let me know when you're done. The way this involves incest, it also implies that Harry and Ginny are together and Hermione and Ron are together. Um what else do u need to know, oh this doesn't leave to much to the imagination. Oh and PLEASE review!!! Thank you SOOOO much ENJOY  
  
Harry and Ron were just finishing up a game of wizard chess that had taken much longer than expected. It was nearly midnight and Harry had a quidditch practice the next morning at 6.  
  
"Go up stairs Harry, Ill clean this up."  
"Are you sure Ron?"  
"Yeah, you have to get up earlier than I do, might as well get some sleep."  
"Ok, thanks Ron." As Harry walked up the stairs to their room to sleep and Ron began to clean up the talking chess pieces. It took him 15 minutes and when he was finally heading up the stairs he got an idea. He headed in the direction of the girls dormitories. He walked into her room and snuck over to her bed. Her face was buried in her pillow and she was sleep soundly. Ron leaned down and started to kiss the back of her neck, he noticed that her hair was lighter, in both color and weight, it didn't seem as thick against her neck, he figured she had had it thinned and the moon was playing tricks on his eyes, he also noticed it smelled different but she probably just used a different shampoo.  
She soon stirred and put her arm back and pulled him to her lips, keeping her eyes closed. As she did this he closed his eyes. She rolled over pulling him unto her as she started to kiss him. Even her lips felt different to him, they were, well, softer, maybe even sweeter than usual he liked her taste so much more tonight it was almost unbearable. Ron slow slide his hands underneath her shirt, surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra, Hermione ALWAYS had a bra on. Just as he began to make butterfly kisses down her neck to her collarbone she moaned. Ron still had not opened his eyes; he was enjoying this to much to open them. Soon he felt Hermione's hands start to explore him. Reaching under his shirt and rubbing his chest. Ron was starting to get excited and rubbed it against Hermione, again she made an almost in audible moan out of utter pleasure. Finally opening his eyes he jumped up causing Ginny to open her eyes.  
"Ginny, what are you doing in Hermione's bed? Oh my God I just made out with my sister."  
"Ahh, Ron, why are you kissing me. I thought you were Harry. Ron, Hermione's bed is over there." She said pointing to the other side of the room.  
"Oh, she does." He said sitting on Ginny's bed. "You know something Ginny, you kiss really good, better than Hermione." Ron was starting to lean in but was hesitant at the same time. "I, I um just" Ginny closed the small gap between her and her older brother with feverish emergency. She wanted; no she needed his touch on her skin. Her brothers touch than Harry's the boy she was supposed to be in love with right now. Ron was thinking the same things at that very moment about Hermione and how much better his sister was than her. Soon they were back where they had been before their unfortunate interruption. Ron was slowly undoing Ginny's pajama buttons and as he did he kissed every newly exposed inch of skin. Ginny reached for her wand and put a silencing spell on her bed and closed the canopy drapes. Then she went to work on getting Ron's shirt off. She started to kiss and suck and bite at his neck. This time it was his turn to moan. Finally when she had finally gotten off his shirt he reached the end of hers. Suddenly she felt his tongue on her stomach, he was licking at her belly button rolling his tongue into and around in it, she felt a burst of electricity shot threw her. She reached for his boxers and began pulling them off as he reached for her panties and did the same. "I want you in me" she told him in a husky low voice.  
  
He was aroused and he grinded against her. She thrust her hips up in response. Once there underwear was off Ron put himself into her. "Oh my God Ron, thank you so much Ron, yes, thank you Ron thank you." Ginny screamed in utter ecstasy. "Ginny, my Ginny, Oh Ginny. Yes, yes Ginny." Finally it was over and Ron Collapsed on top of Ginny.  
"Thank you Ron, thank you so much, I love you."  
"I love you to Ginny." 


End file.
